


Baby it's cold outside  (FFoZ:0b)

by J_Shute_Norway



Series: The Fantastic Foxes of Zootopia [2]
Category: Zootopia (2016)
Genre: But Judy's going to fix that!, But also some self doubts from Nick, F/M, Fluff, Nothing but the fluff, The whole fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-12
Updated: 2018-12-12
Packaged: 2019-09-17 04:23:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16967604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/J_Shute_Norway/pseuds/J_Shute_Norway
Summary: Staying over on a freezing night, Nick decides it's time to go home. Judy has other ideas.(Originally a 'Christmas Carol' one-shot, but also part of the FFoZ series. You don't need to read anything else in the series though.)





	Baby it's cold outside  (FFoZ:0b)

**Author's Note:**

> A one-shot from christmas carols, but also a light entry for Fantastic-Foxes-of-Zootopia. Note: I've retconned how long Kris' father was ill. His pneumonia started in February, he turned up in 'Different' in August, this fic is in December. So he was ill/recovering for 6 months.

.

Snow fell down outside in blowing flurries. They danced in the night, lit up by the cast glow of the streetlights and the luminescent windows. Nick looked outside and suppressed a shiver, his fur really fluffing up.

He didn’t like the cold.

He  _really_ didn’t like the cold.

But it was certainly a beautiful thing to lay his eyes on as he rested after a long day at work. He chuckled slightly as his eyes went to sit down on another beautiful thing, lying just next to him.

“No-No-No!” She was going, holding up her paw to him. “ _This_  is the best part!”

He peered over onto her tablet, smiling as a web video that she and her friends all watched back in their school years played on the screen. A piece of sentient toast was talking to a member of the galactic church, which somehow made sense.

“ _I’m dreadfully sorry for this, I’m sure the banging will stop soon. He did promise…”_ he tried to apologise, only for a scream to cut in.

“I DID NOT CONSENT TO THIS!!!!!!!!”

There was a deep rumble and, putting down his tea, the chaplain looked over. “ _Yes, it’s quite off-putting_ ,” he noted, only for the screen to suddenly shake as a blast hit it. The dust cleared, and a dazed looking cow was looking into.  _“So, this was not what I thought a singularity looked like on the inside…”_

The sentient toast, alarmed, ran to his window and peered out. His eyes widened and, looking down onto the lunar surface, they rested on a drooling and cackling prawn, standing rather close to a catapult.

“ _WHAT’S THE MEANING OF THIS!”_ the crispy bit of bread shouted out, alarmed _._

“I fix the black holes!” he bit of seafood proudly announced, as the screen briefly pulled back to show the multiple black holes that had been surrounding the moon, now all plugged with bovines, their back ends sticking out.

_“By catapulting cows around?”_

_“… That’s right!”_

_“That’s ridiculous.”_

_“No, it is good science!”_

Judy chuckled happily as the video went on, before sighing. “Old Mr Weasel. How you made us laugh…” she said happily.

“Yeah,” Nick noted, rolling his eyes. “Though I’m afraid my favourite character is still Moon Keith Moon Moon.”

“Each to their own,” Judy went, before sitting up. “Just going to get some water, then onwards!”

“Right,” the fox noted, as he slowly got up off his belly and onto his haunches. He looked around Judy’s tiny little apartment. Tonight would be her last night in it before going back to her family home for Christmas and moving into a new apartment in the new year. Tonight, though, was the last hurrah for the Grand Pangolin era, and they were seeing out the place together.

Well, she was.

Nick thought it was silly to be sentimental about this place, especially given that someone like Judy deserved something much better. After all, he noted, he felt at home in this kind of place, which meant it was far too low for the likes of her.

…

He paused, closing his eyes, as he told himself that he was wrong to say that. That he always deserved better. It was one of the exercises Dr Lupulleli had given him, to stop him thinking down on himself. It got tiring doing it, but then again it showed how much work was to be done. He was never worse than anyone else, even before he changed his life around. He had a good job, friends he could count on, he had respect and even love. He and his mother would be joining the Fox family, on invite, along with the Silverfox’s over the holiday season. It was going to be…

He trailed off as his eyes rested on Judy. Dressed up in a fox onesie, a joke purchase she’d given herself, she gave a very lapine hop and leapt over him, bounding to a stop on the mattress. He couldn’t help but not look at her, her pretty face and her innocent eyes, that saw the goodness even in him. He felt like he wanted to say something, but a familiar hitch caught in his throat and he turned back to the screen.

“The next episode’s real fun,” she said, as she crawled up. Pressing the play button, they settled down together, Nick relaxing as she snuggled by him. He found it easy when she led, and he was happy for her to…

-foot stroke his tail!

His eyes widened, and he quivered, shivering slightly again as the action repeated. There was a soft chuckle from the bunny, seeing that he liked it, and she did it again. He felt a wash of relief and comfort and…

_Purrr….._

“BWAHAHAHA!” Judy burst out, all while Nick froze, his pupils shrinking down into pinpricks. “Hahahaha…. I didn’t know you could do that! That’s so cute!”

“Y-yeah,” he noted, before looking away. Suddenly he didn’t feel relaxed anymore. He felt vulnerable again. A little purr slipping out, betraying his feelings and emotions, and there was nothing he could do. He felt his throat tighten, and his control on everything slip slightly. He wanted to snuggle Judy back. He wanted to kiss her, but… -But what if he went too far! What if he spoiled something, or lost control and started betraying feelings and secrets and…

“You know Fluff,” Nick noted, standing up on the bed. “It’s been a lovely night. Buuuuut…. -I think I ought to be getting home.” He gestured to the time, then out the window.

Judy smiled, nodding. “Sure, thanks for spending the night partner.” He slipped out, standing up, but he halted as soon as a paw grasped his. “Or,” the bunny suggested, “you could stay the night?”

“…Yeaahhhh…..” Nick began, his don’t screw up warnings telling him to get out ASAP. “But I really can’t stay.”

“Are you certain?” she asked, pointing out to the window. Nick turned and shivered as he saw the growing flurries. He could even see all the hairs on his muzzle stand on their end.

“Fluff,” he chuckled. “Are those ears just for show? I’ve got to go…”

“Maybe,” she began, giving him a teasing look. “But I know how you hate the cold, and…”

“And this evening, wonderful as it’s been, has come to an end.”

“Of course it’s wonderful,” she noted, “you were here, just as I hoped.”

“Yes,” Nick agreed, smiling and nodding. “Very nice.”

“Unlike out there,” Judy pointed out as she prowled around him. Nick’s eyes glanced at her swishing fake tail, held onto it as if in a trance. Silent as the grave he looked upon the forbidden fruit as her paws pushed into his. “Besides,” she said, “your pads feel frozen already!”

The fact that he was bewitched, gazing upon the siren in front of him, hit him hard, and he stumbled back. Closing his eyes and telling himself to get back in control, he closed his stared forwards and spoke out. “My mother might worry…”

“Oh, don’t be silly,” she chuckled, wandering back over to the tablet.

“Even up in heaven,” Nick said, jabbing a finger upwards. “Old Mr Wilde might be…”

“Is there a problem,” she said, her tone making it clear that she knew something was up, and that she was going to have some fun finding out about it. “Maybe I can make this place feel a bit warmer?” She tapped on her tablet and turned it around, a video of a fireplace showing. It even hissed and roared as the wood was placed on it.

“I… -thanks,” he said, sidestepping the tightening nervousness on his muzzle. “But I better scurry off and…”

“Nick…” she sighed, stepping forwards. Her eyes opened, and Nick felt a hint of worry as he saw the pity in them. “You don’t need to hurry off handsome,” she said with a smile, before walking over to a little box. Rustling through it, she brought out a small clear bottle. “How about a little liquid Hopps courage?”

Nick gazed at the small moonshine bottle before shaking his head as he resigned himself to it. “Does this include the courage from a certain member of the Hopps clan?” he asked, as he watched her pour it into a shot glass. His eyes narrowed deviously. “Is this going to be water or pure alcohol?”

“See for yourself?” she asked, her eyebrows rising up. “Say, mind putting on some music?”

Nick turned his phone onto shuffle as a second glass was poured. “What would the neighbours think?”

“THAT SONG’S OVERRATED!”

“NOT IT’S NOT!”

“YES IT IS!”

“SHUT UP! I CAN’T HEAR IT!

NO! YOU SHUT UP!”

His mood souring, Nick took his glass and chucked it back. His eyes widened, his throat burned and, as he forced it all down, he broke into a set of coughs and gasps. “Woah! What was in that?”

“You’re not going to get any cabs at this hour,” Judy noted at random, as the fox paused as he registered the odd tangent. He didn’t even notice the neighbours actually shut up. He looked at her, his eyes once more drawn, and he couldn’t lift them away.

“I wish I could…” he began, only to flinch as she took her own shot. Slamming the glass down, she wavered out a bit and wiggled her eyebrows.

“Your eyes really are like emeralds, y’know,” she drunkenly slurred in that way that she fake drunkenly slurred things. It was just another quirk that Nick liked about her…

“-To break this spell…” he whispered, before blinking. Did he? Wasn’t this urge to distance himself the kind of behaviour he was trying to stop. To get rid of. Too… He closed his eyes, breathed in, and forced it out of him. “How about I stay?”

Judy smiled warmly and walked passed him. His hat was on the bedside table, and she chucked it up onto one of the clothes hooks on the door. “Don’t want this messing up your hair, do we?”

“Is… -Is this the alcohol?” he asked, suddenly concerned again. “Maybe I should say no and…”

“Come here,” she whispered, as she hugged him.

“I want to point out,” he said, matter-of-factly. “That I did try…”

“Now don’t go hurting my pride, Nick,” she said, as she held one of his paws and guided him back towards the bed.

“Why?” he teased, a sudden mischievous smile on his muzzle. “You know…. I reeaaallllyyyyy can’t stay.”

“Don’t hold out,” she swooned.

“It’s only freezing out there,” he joked. “I simply must go!”

“But it’s cold out there,” she whispered.

“Do I want to spend a happy night with you?” he asked, looking up and jiggling about. “Yes, yes I do… -but the answer is nope-arino!”

“I know how much you’d hate it out there,” she teased, as she pulled him down onto the bed.

“You’re being very welcoming, you know that carrots?”

“Well, I was lucky to have a special foxy come around!”

“And it just is so very nice and toasty in here. I do love the fire!”

“And look at that blizzard out there,” she whispered, giving a pretty flick towards the window.

“You don’t want to know what my sister would think?” he teased, as Judy put up a finger and traced on his lips. On the mention of the none-existing sibling she poked him on the nose. “And god forbid my brother!”

“As long as you don’t mean Finnick,” she said, with a tropical smile on her mouth. “Then he’s as dangerous as one of your shirts.”

“Unlike the mind of my aunt,” he noted, before giving a cartoonish shiver of fear.

Judy chuckled. “Keep filling me up with those tasty lips of yours?”

“Might need to turn you off them,” he noted. “Smoke?”

“I…” she began, before her eyes widened as she spotted the falling snow. “Woah! That’s even worse now. I haven’t seen it that bad even in TundraTown!”

“And through that,” Nick said, his voice coming out easier thanks to some liquid Hopps family courage. “I must wander and quest back to my humble abode!”

Judy glanced back at him, her nose twitching mischievously. “I don’t want to see you turned into a foxcicle, silly.”

“Better lend me your coat then,” he teased.

“What about your poor frozen legs, all up to your knees!”

“Caring about my legs,” he gasped. “How grand!”

There was a chuckle, and she held one of his paws tighter. “I’m getting excited about stopping you doing something stupid, you know?”

“But a bunny and a fox?” he asked. “Don’t you see…”

She gasped. “How can you put yourself down like that. Oh Nick, you wound me!”

He felt a bit nervous with the reminder, but as they played and bantered he found himself having too much fun. He carried on. “What will the precinct think? Imagine Clawhauser’s gossip!”

She chuckled, shaking her head. “So much better than you freezing solid! I’ll be sad forever then…”

“As… -as long as they don’t imply anything,” he teased, testing the waters. He felt worried saying it, but then again… Maybe… -Just maybe, if he learnt that she did feel the same way… -In solid words, and then…

“That I let you get pneumonia?” she gawped melodramatically, before shaking her head. “It may not be an ice fishing accident, but I’m not letting you get the same thing that Mr Silverfox got!” She paused, a sudden shiver running through her, and she whispered out her thoughts sadly. “Six months after the damage, and he still struggles here and there with the damage, poor tod.”

Nick looked at her and looked away, sighing. It was a silly hope. Just like her loving him in the way he loved her. Just like… -He felt silly for bringing it up and hoping. Stupid for letting himself get vulnerable, being drawn into those siren feelings. Betraying what he felt, and… “I really can’t stay,” he noted, glumly.

…

He felt a soft hug around him. “How many times have you used that silly old one?” she asked. “We’ve still got a whole night and tomorrow morning to enjoy all sorts of things, don’t we? I’m gonna share ALL my favourite vids!”

She hugged tighter and he felt better. That last thing he said was old and silly. He smiled, and put a paw around her, and they looked into each other’s eyes. Staring into them, he felt the siren call and he let her. “Yeah…” he whispered. “I’ll stay.” He shrugged, glancing over to the heavy flurries of snow that danced outside. “Besides, it’s…”

“Cold outside,” they said together. Judy turned back to her screen, restarting the video that took place after the cow and black hole one. Nick was more than happy to stay with her and enjoy it.


End file.
